Mobtalker in 1944
by Andhall29syn
Summary: SGT.Jarod, a dday solider gets sent to mincecraft only to be found by 4 lustful women


Chapter 1, How it all began

Narrator's POV: "it bedgan long ago, on the first day of the end, when the enderdragon was born, he was tought by the farlanders how to survive, and fight, 12 years later, he was able to defend himself, and have children. He also learned how to go into human form, so he mated, and got married to a enderwoman. She had twins, Andr, and endra. "

TIME SKIP...

" andr! stop! IT TICKLES HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " endra says, " NEVAH! " she says, and she keeps tickling endra until its time to get their 6th bithday presents. " i wonder what i got " endra says when she opened it, she found a ender pouch, made by the farlander god, he had made two for endra and andr to skip time in one day, to be 20, then it will turn into a ender pearl.

AT WWII, IN OHAMA BEACH,

" OK LISTEN UP! YOU ARE GOING TO HEAD OUT THE HELL's GATES IN 25 SECONDS, YOU WILL PERSWAY INTO THE ENEMY LINES AND KILL THOSE NAZI'S, OK? THAT GOES FOR YOU SGT. JAROD, "

Jarod's POV: story of my life huh, 21 years of age and being sent to war with no reason, i better not... wait what is that? i thought... then i picked it up and ended up in minecraft " WHAT THE HELL! " i yell and then faint...

2 HOURS LATER...

" ow, my head! " i say as i open a chest and find a gob of ammo and a book, " huh, a book, i guess i'll read it under this tree, WAIT JUST A MINUTE! WHY IS EVERYTHING BLOCKS?! " i scream, as i then sigh and shrugg it off hoping nothing bad heard me, i open the book and it says this:

THE BOOK OF MINECRAFT: Welcome to Minecraft! where you mine, build, and craft things to surivive! lets get started, think of your ammo box, it will appear, then forget about it, then it will dissappear.

" hmm, ill just go ahead and do that, " i said to myself as i think of my ammo box, * POP! * something got heavy and i saw my ammo box. " YEAH THATS AWESOME! " i yell and have it vanish, " hmm, whats next? " i ask

BOOK: now to get to the non-lonely part of this world, there are humobs, half monsters half human princesses, yes it sounds like fantasy, but, you must have one as a companion. Or you'll never have company again.

END OF BOOK

" wow. I look forward to seeing one of these people. Oh well, better get moving! " i say as i march towards a cave i saw,

" i better watch out for monsters, wait... i can break stuff, so , ill just chop down some trees to make a bunker! " i say as i start to punch trees, one by one they all fall into small cubes and into my hands, i make a crafting bench and a pickaxe, and make the bunker..

ENDRA's POV: *sigh, * " andr, when are we gonna find love? no man except for smelly butt rot is here. wanna go looking for a freind? " " sure i guess endra. a hour ago i stalked a man in a nice uniform makeing a bunker by the beach. he even has wepons like crazy. " andr replied as they get out of their cave, and miraccaly it was right next to jarod at the moment.

" well my work is done, i better get a good night's rest before i do anything, " i say as i get in the bunker, lock the door, take out my pistol and hold it in my hand on safe, then turn off the light, " oh i almost forgot! " i said as i turn on the emergency warning of monsters alarm, " and set it to... this one! it'll let me know if somethings at the door. " i say as i get back to bed, " AWW! look at him! hes so cute without his helmet! " andr said in complete awe. " hmm, maybe we should wait till morning to say hi andr, hes sleeping and he has a alarm. " endra says and flys andr back to the cave and they go to bed.

?'s POV: " hmm, andr is probably finding a good place to sleep, Hey! wattabout this bunker! " she says as she runs to the door. " BEEP BEEP BEEP! INTRUDER ALERT! " the alarm says as i shoot outa bed and get my thompson out and open the door and look down my sights to see a pretty woman in a hoode thats green with a sad face on it. " Oh! im so sorry ma'm! " i say as i put my weopon on my back, " why dont you come on in? " i ask as the frightened creeper walks in. " wow nice bunker!" she says. " thanks, i built it in 12 minutes, " i say. " holdon! somethings outside. " i say as i get my sniper rifle and look at it down my scope, " hmm. looks like a skeleton but with flesh... " i say " dont shoot it, its skelly, my freind. can i let her in? sir? " she asks " sure i guess so. " i say as i go to bed,

" Wake up, sleepy face, we have company, " a girl said, " what is it? " i moan in sleepyness. i roll over to the side where nobody is but my rifle, " OI! WAKE UP! " another woman said, i look to see atleast 4 girls in my bunker, " about time! " all of them say. " can i atleast get dressed in privacy? " i ask as then all of the girls blush and exit the door. " finally. " i say as i get dressed.

Skeleton girl's POV: " hes so cute! " endra says. " i dont think you guys noticed his six pack yet. " the creeper says, " WHAT? " the rest of them say as they begin to bombard the bunker, " WHAT THE HELL?! " I yell as they all screech and tackle me. " OW! GET OFF ME! " i yell as they hold me down and check to see if i have a six pack. " if youre wondering then yes i am extremely strong, strong enough to pick up 2 anvils, " i say as i pick them up and place them outside the door, and lock it. " DAMN HES STRONG! HE COULD PICK US ALL UP! " Andr said and was extremely shy of it. " Someones got a crush!" the rest say and giggle, " shutup its not like you guys like him too. " she says as they all stop giggling and look at andr, "were gonna leave him to you, " they say and walk away. " oh my god. I GET THE SEXY GUY! " andr yells in happiness and teleports everywhere.

Jarod's POV: " gosh its not a multisex changing bunker jeez. wheres my respect here? " i say as i get on my helmet and see a woman teleporting everywhere " where did the others go? to a tree to spy on me? " i ask and look at a tree with the others on it " im so clever " i say as i walk towards that specific tree, " BOO! " i yell and they all scream and fall off onto the bushes " HAHAhAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH! " i start to laugh as they then start to giggle and blush in humiliation. " anyways im off to go hunting, " i say and walk past the giggling girls,

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT HUH? I DONT KNOW, BUT JUST WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE! PEACE!


End file.
